Before the Ring
by Smeagol
Summary: ***COMPLETE!!***Gollum's life before the ring, and the story of his true love. Also a little bit about the transformation into Gollum. Please Review!!
1. The Birth of Smeagol

Before the Ring  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters and places do not belong to me and belong to JRR Tolkien (or Christopher Tolkien now).  
  
This is my first fanfic, so if you like it, please review! And if I get enough reviews, I'll be motivated to write more! So.hope ya like my story! P.S. The first chapter is short, because I'm still experimenting with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Birth of Smèagol  
  
Rumor was that the well known Stoor family was going to have an heir. The mother-to-be, Llidaa, was being tending by several midwives, and her own mother, a respectable, grandmother-to-be.  
  
"Not yet, Leog, not yet," whispered one of the women to the father-to- be, who was pacing restlessly in front of the house, "Go relax, take a swim in the river."  
  
Leog knew the woman was right, he would get sick if he did not relax, he had slept even less than Llidaa, who seemed to be taking everything okay. Leog rolled up his pants and dipped hi feet into the cool river. His mind wandered, and he suddenly wondered about other hobbit-types he had heard about who hated water. How could anyone hate water? Leog wondered.  
  
Suddenly, a scream arose from the house, followed by the shrieks of a child. Leog jumped up and ran into the hut, where his young, lovely wife held a tiny child.  
  
"Leog, it's a boy," Llidaa soft voice murmured. "What shall we call him?"  
  
"Name him after your father, Smèagol."  
  
"Then Sméagol it is."  
  
The small Sméagol, commonly known as Smea, was a curious, rather adorably little child, somewhat little small for his age. He had become fast friends with another hobbit, born several days before he, Déagol, known as Dea.  
  
As he grew, he was know for being smart, witty, and quite the charmer, though he himself never was attracted to any of the hobbit girls-to him they were all alike-they fell for looks alone, and cared only for his money. That was until he met Leani. 


	2. The Gray Eyed Girl

Chapter Two: The Gray Eyed Girl  
  
An adolescent Smea was getting ready with Dea to go to a dance party. Several girls had asked Smea to the party, while Dea smirked that Smea had not accepted any of the offers. Smea had light brown hair and perfect teeth with handsome green eyes. He was tall (for a hobbit) and thin, but handsome, and it was no wonder the girls loved him. Dea, on the other hand, was not quite so handsome, and laughed to see the way Smea shooed away the girls while he welcomed them. "Smea, everyone wants you for a date, yet you will be the only one dancing alone tonight." Dea laughed as they arrived at the party.  
  
"Dea, I'm not going with someone until I feel she is the right girl for me." Smea laughed, heading toward the snack table. The music began, and every boy and girl was soon on the dance floor, everyone except Smea, who had not wanted to dance, and a pretty gray-eyed girl. Smea had never seen her before, but she didn't look like the other girls, who simply cared about clothes and money, she had a witty look about her. She had short, curly brown hair, and the most beautiful gray eyes, the eyes filled with laughter. She seemed smart enough. There were not many girls like this where he lived. Those girls smart, witty, and nice were non-existant were Smea lived-most of them were scoffed for being different, and as they liked to be different, they didn't change, but left to another place Smea had heard of, where there where other hobbits, Taks or Tooks or something like that. They were supposed to be different. Well anyhow, anyone who was sick of living in a town of "fools" as Smea thought, would go to live with the Tooks. Smea had even considered it.  
  
He approached the girl who seemed to be doing something with her hands. As he drew nearer, he saw she was folding a paper. Beneath her quick fingers, something was taking shape. Pulling paper out here, tucking it in, fold, crease, lift the flap, etc. The form slowly became that of a horse, and how realistic it seemed to be! Smea was so intent at looking at the magnificent creation, that he did not notice the girl watching him.  
  
"You want it?" she asked, breaking Smea's concentration.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't take that from you!" he said, though he did truly want it.  
  
"Don't worry, I can always make another! Take it!" she said, shoving it into his hands.  
  
"Thanks!" Smea said, curious about the girl.  
  
"I'm Leani! And you are.?" she asked, answering Smea's unasked question.  
  
"Sméagol-Smea for short." He answered.  
  
"Well, Sméagol, Smea, that is, I moved here from Tookland. Actually, I was born here, but our family moved there, this place being rather.dull.no offense or anything!" she added quickly.  
  
Smea laughed, "No, no, I totally agree."  
  
"Well anyway, our family decided to move back for one reason or another.I've been hoping for the last few weeks we'd go back.but, I mean, on second thought." she stopped rather hopelessly, trying to think of what to say. "Oh well, come on, let's dance!" she said energetically, dragging him up. Smea made no resistance, and seemed to be enjoying it. Dea looked over his shoulder and chuckled to see Smea dancing with a girl.  
  
At the end of the party, Dea could not find Smea, but on his way home, he did glance to figures, hand in hand, watching the sunset. 


	3. Bliss

Okay, I kinda forgot to write something before the chapter one my last chapter, (did that make any sense?), so anyway, thanks for all the reviews I got (actually I only got three but that still excites me). The story is a little slow, but I promise you it will be going a little faster as soon as we get into.the ring!!!!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! This chapter kinda short and boring, but it's just so you get a taste of how happy poor Sméagol's life was and little bit about Leani (actually, you get to know her better after Smea finds the ring). There are probably going to be more chapters on the transformation into Gollum and all the tortures that came for poor ol' Smea with it (Boo-hoo). Okay, anyhow, onto the story!! (drum roll)  
  
Chapter Three: Bliss  
  
In between the time Smea met Leani, and before he got the ring, life was bliss-pure bliss. The two hobbits became friends-more than friends, but were still young. It was in the river were they spent most of their time, searching for "river rocks", the pretty greenish-blue stones Smea loved to examine, and Leani, who would use them to decorate something.  
  
Even if Smea wouldn't admit it, Dea knew very well that Leani and Smea were in love. Smea maintained they were just very good friends, but Dea would only chuckle, and tell Smea that he would remember that on their wedding day.  
  
"Smea," Leani said one day, in a rather sad voice, "The rumors are that evil is arising. Whether they are true or not, it seems there are more orcs-"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Orcs, Sméagol. They are horrible monsters that delight in killing and torturing." She shook her head sadly. "There are more of them appearing, and some people, not hobbits, mind you, but people, are beginning to support this evil. I just want to ask you to be careful. I'm.scared."  
  
It was not the rumors of evil that shocked Smea, but how serious they must be if Leani was scared. Leani was generally brave and unfrightened, but for something like this serious enough..  
  
"I'll try," he answered, unknowing of the future that would await this poor, innocent hobbit.  
  
I know how bad that chapter was, but I just want a little something before the ring comes into the picture.but it does come in next chapter. But the story truly begins there (hence, the title makes absolutely no sense). Leani will be more in the story from chapter five and up (how, why? You'll see......) 


	4. Evil

And now....the chapter with the Ring! But bel;ieve me, the story has just begun! I plan to mention Leani and family's reactions to this new Sméagol, and what happens then. Asctually, Leani wasn't mentioned much in the last few chapters, but not so now though!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha! So, uh, onto the story!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Evil  
  
All the smiling faces, all the hugs, all the gifts. Smea seemed very pleased, he was now an adult in his community, as Dea had just become. The party left Smea tired, and after Leani on the cheek gently, he strolled down to the riverbanks where Dea was also retreating.  
  
"Tired?" Dea asked, happily.  
  
"You guessed it." Smea answered. He smiled.  
  
"Want to look for river stones, like you used to?" Dea asked.  
  
"Why not." The two of them slipped gently into the cool, refreshing river. Smea dark eyes searched the bottom for glints of green and blue, the color of the river stones. In the distance, the blurry figure of Dea seemed to be fingering something. Smea surfaced, following soon after by Dea. Smea looked at Dea with curiousity, but instead of being met with Dea's usually happy eyes and smile, there was an eerie, blank look on his face, and a frightening half smile. "It'ssss mine." Dea muttered.  
  
"Dea, are you okay?" Smea asked climbing back onto the riverbank. Suddenly Smea caught a glance of something glinting in the sun. Something beautiful.and shiny..and.. His head spun and an unusual hissing voice was released from his mouth. "Give us that, Déagol, my love." Smea had not even meant to say that, the words were not his own. But he could not tear his eyes from the golden thing that Dea held. As Dea turned to look at Smea, the blank look disappeared from his face, replaced by that of confusion. "W-why?" "Because it's my birthday, my love, and I wants it," Smea hissed. Smea had never been so frightened.he was unable to control what he said, it simply came hissing out. His frightened eyes were focused on the ring.for a ring it was (author's note: no, really?) He was drawn into the ring, and was lost in it. And while Sméagol was lost in the ring, something else controlled his body, like a marionette. "I don't care," Dea answered, half frightened, half unsure whether this was some joke, "I have given you a present already more than I could afford. I found this, and I'm going to keep it."  
  
"Oh, are you indeed, my love," said Smea. And somebody, for it was not Sméagol, but the ring's power embodied in the poor hobbit, caught Dea and strangled him. He put the ring on and hid the body. All night, he laughed and gloated over his ring.a personality unlike the real Smeagol.  
  
Next morning, a cold and confused hobbit woke up on the banks of the river. The ring was in his pocket, and yet he was unknowing to it. Smea shook his, head, for it was Smea now, and not some cruel force that had taken him.  
  
"What am I doing here?" he muttered to himself. "Dea.where are you?" Smea looked for his friend, for he had totally forgotten what had happened. "Dea, come on, no jokes.okay-I give up!" he said happily, but for some reason, he felt Dea would not return. Smea dismissed the thought from his mind. He decided he would return home, in thoughts that Dea would be waiting for him there. Smea suddenly stumbled over a badly buried body. Scared, Smea unearthed it and skipped a heart beat as the eyes of Dea looked into Smea's. And suddenly, he remembered what happened. "But I hadn't meant to kill him!" Sméagol yelled to no one, as he cried, desperately. He had not yet known what horrible force had caused him to kill his own friend. With tears streaming down his face, he began the long walk home, and stuck his hands in his pocket, only to find the ring. Unknowing, he put the ring on, thinking it would serve as a memory of Dea. Smea was unknowing of the ring's powers, until rabbit tried to run through him. Smea had studied animals, and knew that that doesn't just happen. He looked into a clear pool of water that served as a mirror. There was no reflection. Frightened, Smea began to take the ring off, but something took over his body.  
  
"Sssméagol, we wantsss our precioussss." the something murmured.  
  
"Well I don't!" Smea replied, trying to take control of his body, but all in vain. The monster who had control of him had subdued poor, confused Sméagol. 


	5. Gollum

Finally, I've written the next chapter..sorry bout that.been busy. More like lazy, but, as school is starting, it's going to take a lot of time to get chapters out, so five review needed for each new chapter till I write another. Also, I know the title isn't correct, "Before the Ring" because the ring comes into the picture, but what it implies is, "Before the Ring Took Power and Caused A Lot of Trouble". Oh, and Leani will be in the story more, but mostly in Gollum/Smeagol's dreams..(you'll see what I mean). Now...on to the story!! * * * * * * * * * * Chapter Five: Gollum  
  
A poor, tired Sméagol arrived at home, with mussed up with and cracked lips, but the worst part of all, was when, in horror, Smea looked in the mirror only to see blood smattered all over his face and hands. And worse yet, he remembered, killing a rabbit, and innocent rabbit, and eating it raw.with his bare hands. He was frightened.  
  
Leani could help him. Yes, that was it. He would tell Leani everything, and she would rid the moster in him, the one that killed a rabbit, but more,.killed Dea. Leani would make everything right. In despair, Smea locked his door, and began to weep like a baby.  
  
The next morning, he began his way to Leani's hole. On his way, he passed the bakery. The delicious smell of cinnamon buns wafted over his nose. He walked into the bakery without meaning to. The monster in him was hungry. It put on the ring, and snatched some of the buns. The monster didn't like them.but it like the baker. It crawled over to the baker and.No! Smea jerked out of it. He would not let the monster kill another. He tore off the ring, and ran to Leani's house as fast he could run. He ignored the tugs of the monster that urged him to kill.to steal.  
  
"Leani, 'lo, are you home?" Smea said, while knocking on the door.  
  
"Smea! Hi! Your party was great!," she said while opening the door, "I loved your speech! Got any neat gifts? Come on, I wanna see them!"  
  
"Uh..no," he said, trying to break the merry mood. Leani would think he was joking, "Leani, this is serious."  
  
She cocked her head, ".?"  
  
"Well, ummm...come, let's go outside into your backyard."  
  
"Okay then..." she said, beginning to walk. She noticed very much that Smea grip on her hand was firm, as if he wanted her to protect her from something.  
  
Leani's yard was beautiful. She had many flowers and trees, but her favorite part was to willow, whose hanging leaves made a curtain which she would constantly go in to read quietly.  
  
The two walked under the curtain of willow leaves, and sat on the bench inside there.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leani asked, her deep eyes exploring Smea's. She noticed the worry in them, but what she noticed, is that, every few moments, a sudden fleeting green glint alighted his eyes, a glint fill with hatred, and cruelty. "I.I.killed Dea!" he said, crying like a baby. "I don't know what happened. He found a ring, and something came over me and I killed him, and, dammit, I just don't know what's happening!" he said in frustration. Leani seemed a little taken aback, but she was expected something extreme.after all, Smea usually never had to talk about anything.well, serious. "Okay, Sméagol, calm down. What do you mean something came voer you and you killed Dea? Explain slowly, Smea." She said calmly, though fright and sadness lit up her eyes. This was not the Smea she knew. Smea would rarely even eat meat, for the sake of not killing an animal. But killing his best friend? "I.I.don't know. A monster took over my body when I saw that ring."  
  
"Show me the ring."  
  
"Ssssss! Never!" Smea hissed involuntarily.  
  
Leani said nothing, but began backing away from him. "Now, calm down. I meant no harm. Smea!" she cried, suddenly desperate, "what is wrong with you?" * * * * * * * * * * * Okay, I know that chapter was kind of short and boring, but it builds up. I plan on having Smea kicked out after the murder of ______________, and the transformation beginning. I'll write the next chapter when I get five reviews, or when I feel like it. 


	6. Murder

***Sorry for those reading! I downloaded the wrong chapter before, but this is the right chapter now! Thanks to singe aliene about that*** Finally, the time to write another chapter. I lie, actually, I am supposed to be doing math homework. Oh well. The story begins to get interesting (even if the chapter is kind of short) now as a few Gollum symptoms begin to appear. Read and enjoy (and review).  
  
Chapter Six: Murder  
  
Smea could see that the only person he loved and trusted more than anyone was frightened. The monster was subdued in Smea's sudden desperation to get away from Leani, to keep her safe from himself, to keep her from hating him. He ran, Leani called after him, and began to chase him, but she knew he didn't want this and stopped herself, but Smea kept running.running. He finally stopped to catch his breathe and looked to see how far he had run in his desperation. He recognized the place immediately. The place where he had murdered Dea. He could not stop here.no.he would go home, go to sleep and the nightmare would be over. "We are not a dream, Sssmea." hissed a sudden voice in the back of his head. "You are! Dammit! Leave me alone!" he cried, clutching his head and shaking. A quiet sound pierced through Smea's tortured cries. Smea looked down and upon the dead, yellow grass was a paper dove, pure white and delicately folded. He looked up. Leani had to follow him. She stood there, her face wrung in worry. "Smea, come back to me." She said quietly, "I don't know what is happening, because it isn't all that bad. But I fear it will get worse," she said, with her eyes half closed, as though she was searching his mind, "do away with the ring, or you will become a monster. Do it, for me, and for yourself. Please"  
  
Smea began to take the ring into a trembling hand, and pulled his hand back as though to throw it, but he froze in the middle.  
  
"We don't want to leave our preciousss."  
  
"Smea, throw it!" Leani said, half crying. She tried to grab the ring out of his hands, to throw it, but in a sharp movement, Smea's hands found themselves around Leani's throat.  
  
"Smea.please.don't!" she said crying, "Come back to me!"  
  
In Smea head a desperate battle was being fought.the monster wanted desperately to kill the girl and Smea wanted to love her, to save her.  
  
A single word croaked out of his throat, and for an instant, his hands relaxed, "Run!"  
  
She tried to struggle out of his grip, and the monster now had a grip on Smea's mind. The grasp on her throat grew tighter.tighter.  
  
The body suddenly became limp.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'm proud of that chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. But, down to the point.is Leani really dead? What is happening to Smea? Will more of Smea's friends feel the effect of the ring? To find out, please tune it next week to..Before the Ring! (well, not exactly next week, but when I get enough reviews or time.) 


	7. Outcast

Ba-ba-ba! Finally, the next chapter! Yet still I was supposed to be doing my homework (PLEASE DON"T TELL THE TEACHERS!) Um..oh, but anyhow, someone made the point the characters are too flat, emotionless, and actually, I agree. I was kinda planning on everything with the emotional stuff coming later, because, unfortunately, I don't get to create Smea or Dea from scratch, which makes things harder for me. But don't worry, if they are still too flat later, I simply edit the story. Now read on! (P.S. was anyone surprised I killed Leani?)  
  
Chapter Seven: Outcast[s of Poker Flat.] (Nevermind, inside joke)  
  
Smea rubbed his eyes. What had just happened? He looked around, to find himself in Leani's yard. With a sudden stab of fear, he found Leani, lying near him, pale.  
  
"Leani!" he said, shaking her, though he knew she wasn't going to open her eyes, "Leani!" he shrieked, now crying heavily.  
  
"No.she wasss a bother..yessss, she wantsesss the preciousss!" said the gleeful voice in the back of his mind.  
  
Smea didn't try to suppress the monster this time. Leani was dead now, what did life matter? In the shock of everything, he gave up hope. An evil laugh escaped through his lips and his eyes began to glow. He slipped the ring on.. * * * * * * * * * * * "He stole my chickens!" shrieked one hobbit. "He tried to strangle my baby!" cried a distressed mother.  
  
The screams of rage continued, with a whimpering Sméagol in the center, too beaten and kicked to slip on the ring.  
  
"You.Gollum!" shrieked someone, relating to the odd, throaty noise he had been making lately. Gollum whimpered.at the moment, he was himself.Gollum had cowered to the back of Smea's mind leaving the poor hobbit to deal with the abuse. He had only a vague idea of what Gollum had done, and by this point he was well aware what the ring did.yet he couldn't part with it. A sudden swift kick made him fly backwards into the post. Tears began running down his cheeks as a dozen more feet came flying toward him. He swiftly caught one of the feet in his mouth and bit it.a scream tore through the town, as several people grabbed him. "YOU ARE BANNED FROM HERE! NEVER RETURN!"  
  
Several rough hands threw him out of the town, and, whether it was simply a figment of his tortured mind, for a fleeting glance, he thought he saw Leani, peering at him through the window of the bakery....  
  
Cliff hanger! (These cliff hangers are so much fun!) So, ba-ba-ba-ba! Was it Leani or not? Or did Smea just have too much ale? Well, there wasn't quite so much emotion in that chapter that will come when L.... Okay! Okay! Sméagol wished me not to tell what will happen soon..but if I'm motivated, (reviews) I may write the next chapter soon enough...(if its more than five, I'll probably be up & writing!) 


	8. Leani Again

Sorry it took so long to update, but here is the next chapter.and hopefully I'll update the rest of my stories soon. (Note to everyone, read the collaborated efforts of me and three other people at the penname Snap Crackle and Pop)  
  
For three nights already, Smea had been sleeping in front of the town, cold and miserable, hoping to catch a glance of Leani. He knew though, that it must have been simply a trick of his tortured mind. But he waited anyhow. After running out of the scraps of food he had been given, he began catching fish from the river, and cooking them over a warm fire. For this while, Gollum had retreated from his mind, but suddenly a hiss in the back of his mind made Smea nearly drop his dinner.  
  
"Sss.we could go to the mountainssss.lotssss of treasuressss for Sméagol there," Gollum chuckled happily.  
  
Smea tried to ignore Gollum, but suddenly he couldn't stand it. "LEAVE ME! WHY DO YOU PAIN ME? YOU HAVE TAKEN ME FROM EVERYTHING!!" Smea suddenly burst into sobs, but Gollum didn't seem to sympathize him.  
  
"Foolissh hobbitsesss, no, we will give you everything you ever wanted.yessss, lotsss of power!"  
  
"I don't want power." He said, slowly giving in, "I.just.want.Leani." he said quietly.  
  
The gate of the town-the gate that barred him from his former life, from everything, creaked open slowly, and a small figure, armed with a knife, suddenly creeped out.  
  
"Smea?" the whisper echoed sharply into the night.  
  
"Leani?" Smea asked with unbelief, tears of joy welling in his eyes, "are you alive?"  
  
"Yes, you didn't quite kill me." She gave a nervous laugh, but Smea, with a shock, realized she was scared of him. It wasn't unexpected but the one he loved the most.  
  
"No, Leani, don't come closer.I don't want to do anything I regret." He said.  
  
The figure in the dark suddenly hesitated, and with a relieved sigh, Smea realized she had put away the knife. He wasn't a monster wholly then.  
  
"I.I mean." she stopped, trying to phrase her sentence so it wouldn't hurt his feelings.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Leani." He said untruthfully, "I understand. I am dangerous, and I know it and accept it."  
  
Leani didn't answer, but Smea could hear the several sobs she emitted.  
  
"I'm leaving, Sméagol. My family, they've decided to leave this place." She said slowly.  
  
"Then.this will be the last time I see you?"  
  
"Maybe. But, I hope not." She said, weighing each word carefully. "Good bye.I love you!"  
  
"Bye!" he whispered after her. She wormed her way back through the gate as the first tints of pink began to color the sky.  
  
Of course I couldn't just kill Leani-not yet, at least (not to give you ideas). In the next chapter (or so) I think Smea's physical transformation into Gollum will start, unless I get an idea for a chapter right before that. Well, hopefully I'll update soon (yeah right) Okay! Next time, phrases within the parenthesis, I'm editing you out! (sure you are) oh yeah? (yeah) Take this and that, and......oh, heh, heh, sorry bout that. Well, um, hope you enjoyed that chapter. 


	9. Eternal Sleep

I don't have enough reviews, lately, to motivate me to write more! What is up with you people???!!! Well, thanks to those who were kind enough to review.  
  
He had lived in the cold dark caves of the Misty Mountains miserably for some time now. Life was nothing. He sat in the dark, muttering to himself. He didn't know what he had become. Then, one night, he had a dream.  
  
A shadowy figure, himself, and Leani.  
  
"Leani!" he cried. But she ran, and, though just a dream, fright and horror was written all over her face. He woke up with a start. No, Leani would never run from him. Never. What was there to be scared of?  
  
That day, much to the alter-ego of Gollum's annoyance, and Smea decided he would creep outside, where the pools reflected best, to take a look at himself. In the evening light, where it did not hurt so much, he easily snuck past the goblins and stopped before a small pool of water. Bracing himself he looked in.  
  
Immediately he began crying. The Smea who had left his home was a handsome, dashing young hobbit. Now-he was a monster. His once adorable head full of hair had only the remains of strangling strands of black hair, and his skin was a beastly grey color. His whole face had mutated. The once charming smile was lipless, and horrible to look upon, his eyes covered half his face like moons, and his nose, nothing but a small pinch on his face. His whole body was nothing more than a skeleton covered with a skin. He shuddered as he looked upon his horrible self, and decided, he would see Leani once more, if she still lived.  
  
  
  
He searched for many months, but he finally found the Shire. And, to his joy, he eventually found a more adult, mature Leani. (A/N let's just assume either Gollum went through his transformation very quickly, or that hobbits lived longer before the War of the Ring era) At night, he crept to her. She was folding in the gardens, and as he watched her, he could see, she folded a heart, cracking down the middle. His heart did the same.  
  
"Leani...." He whispered, frightened at the horrible tone of his own voice. Leani shivered and jumped.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked, frightened.  
  
"You mussstn't be sscared. Pleasssee. It isss I, Smea...." he whispered.  
  
A sudden light gleamed in her eyes. "Smea?"  
  
Knowing he would regret it, he showed himself. Leani fought the impulse to run, but she could not hide the tear that ran down her cheek, or the look of obvious horror.  
  
"Smea, what has happened to you?" she said.  
  
  
  
A tear ran down his cheek, "Don't be frightened..pleasssse...I don't want to hurt you....."  
  
She touched his cheek, fighting wincing at his repulsiveness....but she was frightened. Smea had changed, and she didn't know if she could save him. But she overcame her disgust, and held him in a hug.  
  
"Good bye, Leani....." Smea whispered, his cold, clammy, grey finger, on her cheek. "I shall love you alwayssss......." and he left.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Life was over for him. Gollum had died seconds ago as the Ring hit the magma. But Smeagol had a second. One precious second. He could not changed what had happened. Why him? Why......"Leani....." He whispered. And then he was gone.  
  
  
  
FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want another version of Smeagol's childhood, read my mini-story "Tears". In every Gollum story, I change his age and what happened, always experimenting. I was crying for Smea in this last chapter, I pity him so much. 


End file.
